Fighting for My Freedom
by Aya Ayame
Summary: Akemi and Amadahy run away from home, are taken into a slave trade, and are bought by none other than Youko Kurama! YoukoxAkemi and KuronuexAmadahy.
1. Legend or Reality?

_A long time ago, before any of you in Ningenkai, there lived a female demon in Makai that happened to be Princess of all the Light Demons of the land. Her name was Akemi of the Light, and she was the most beloved Demoness in all of the Light Kingdom. She was exceptionally beautiful, charming, witty, headstrong, and even though she was royalty, she treated others with respect and held their needs above her own._

_The only problem that the Princess Akemi had with her life as heiress to the throne was that her mother and father would not allow her access to the world outside of the castle walls. Most of the people in Court did not understand why the Princess was anxious to leave the protective walls that surrounded her, but there was one Demoness that did._

_That girl was her lady in waiting, and her name was Amadahy of the Water, and she was of course a Water Demon. She felt saddened by the fact that her friend was kept caged like a bird, and wanted to help her escape the castle grounds. Thus the two came up with a plan to leave the castle on the day of the Light Festival._

_So when the day came around that the Light Celebration was to be held, the two girls ran away from the palace, never to return there again._

Most people don't know don't know what happened to Akemi and Amadahy after this part of the story, but I do. How do I know this you ask? Well, this story that is said to be folklore is about me.

Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Akemi of the Light, and I you can tell from the story above, I used to Princess of the Light Demons in the Makai.

I know that some of you reading this may think that this story is just a tragic story parents tell their children to almost scare them from running away. Trust me, it's much more than that. This legend is just the beginning to a greater story about friendship, loyalty, pain, suffering, and love. For right after Amadahy and I ran away, we experienced all these things.

So please open your minds to the fact that this story is a true story about my life after I left the Light Kingdom. Though so there are no gaps in the story line, I shall start the story a bit before the time Amadahy and I made our escape.


	2. Escaping from a Cage

"I cannot stand being here anymore Amadahy!" I said in a frustrated tone, as she finished cutting my hair.

Amadahy smiled lightly as she chuckled lightly and said, "That is why we are leaving tonight Princess Akemi. So that you won't have to stay here any longer."

"Amadahy I thought I told you to stop calling me Princess! You've known me too long for that!" I said as Amadahy tilted my head up to make it was even on both sides.

"Princess, you know as well as I do that although your parents found me when I was little and that we have grown up together as little girls, I will never be your equal." Amadahy said, as she began to style my hair a bit.

"I cannot believe you would even say that Ama-Chan!" I started, my smooth voice becoming harsh. "You are practically my sister and are my equal! So do not say foolish things like that to me!"

"As you wish Aki-Chan." Amadahy replied as she rolled her cerulean blue eyes.

There was a brief silence after, until Amadahy exclaimed, "There it is perfect!"

"What is?" I asked slightly confused.

"Your hair silly." Amadahy said with a bright smile on her face, as she turned me around to see what she had accomplished with my hair.

The cut reached my shoulders in length and framed my face nicely. Amadahy also added bangs to the style and put choppy layers into my hair. My eyes lit up as I did not recognize myself in the mirror.

"Holy crow this is amazing!" I shouted as I ran my right hand through my hair. "You are the best Ama-Chan!" I yelled as I hugged her.

"I am glad you like it." Amadahy said, smiling as she returned the hug. "I figured since your hair used to be so long, that people would not recognize you with your hair short."

"Which will be a good thing when we make our escape." I said, mischievous intent shown through my eyes.

"Exactly." Amadahy said happily.

I looked over my shoulder and smiled at my friend and sister. I must say that I admired her beauty a lot. What with her wavy royal blue hair and soft cerulean blue eyes that would make others envious. Her skin was light mocha color for some reason her skin was always slightly moist. When asked why this was, Amadahy had said that this was most likely due to the fact that she was a water demon.

"Oh my, it is almost time for the festival! We should change!" Amadahy said, as she pulled away from our hug, while walking over to my wardrobe, and kneeling down to one of the drawers.

"How much longer do we have until it starts?" I asked, as I made my way to stand behind my friend.

Amadahy stopped her searching, with wide eyes, saying, "Roughly an hour. Why?"

"That's such a long ways away though!" I said, a small sigh escaped my lips.

"Oh hush Aki-Chan!" Amadahy said, while resuming her search. "At the rate you change, we will only have fifteen minutes to- AHA- wait." (Aya: In case you're wondering, Ama-Chan went Aha because she found what she was looking for.)

"You say that as if I purposely take forever to dress." I said, as I looked down at my attire.

At that moment, I wore a white dress that was accented by , had a corset style top, that had a silver thread cord to tighten it in the front, and though the top was tight, the bottom flowed away from my body. Of course that was not all I was wearing, for I had two additional skirts under my dress, an actual corset, and of course a small acrenaline (Aya: An acrenaline is almost like a hoop skirt, except that it is made of cloth. It serves the purpose of making a dress move away from the body. This is mostly used for dress that need to look fuller on the bottom, and most wedding dresses have them built in.)

"I guess not, but you could work a bit faster than what you do." Amadahy said with a small smirk.

"Well excuse me, if I am unable to change swiftly from an outfit that took two women to put on!" I said, my voice clearly showing my irritation. For though I knew Amadahy was baiting me, I could not help but get irritated at her mentioning a subject she knew I had a distaste for.

"I would be happy to oblige with your request my Princess." Amadahy said, as she handed me a change of clothes.

I glared at the women before me, while taking the clothes from her and saying, "I swear Amadahy of the Water that sometimes you do things just to see me lose my composure!"

"That is only because your emotionless composure does not suit you well." Amadahy said with a smile. "I much prefer the free spirited side that you have only shared with me."

I blushed lightly as a grin held my features. I must say that though I was embarrassed by what my friend said, I was not ashamed of her words. In fact, I took comfort and happiness in them.

"Oh, just change already so that we may stop wasting time." I said, as I started to undo the button on the back of my dress.

Amadahy rolled her eyes at me, before leaving my room to go change in her own. Ten minutes after she left, I accomplished getting my first layer of clothing off, when a knock resounded on my door.

"You may enter!" I said, as I attempted untying my corset.

I heard the door open and close, as an all to familiar voice said, "Dear God woman, let me take care of that!"

"It is so nice to see how refined your language is Ama-Chan." I said, I as felt her hands tap mine, and start working on getting my corset to come loose.

"And I am sure you would have it no other way." Amadahy said as she worked.

Silence filled the room after she said that, though it was not awkward. It was the type of silence that was comforting just because you had the other person there. Everything also started sailing smoothly after that as well. After fifteen minutes, my corset was off, after five my chest was bound by bandages, after ten my skirts had come off, and it only took five minutes for me to dress.

"I guess you were right Amadahy we really do only have fifteen more minutes until the festival begins." I said, as I looked at myself in the mirror.

I had on a black tank top shirt on, that fit to my form, black shorts that reached my knees, and a pair of black flats.

"As I always am." She said, as she came up behind me in the same style outfit, except her outfit was blue. "Wow if I did not know any better, I would say you are not my Princess and my friend."

"That is the point of it all though." I said smiling. "Come now, we must get ready to take our leave!" I said, while walking over to my four poster bed.

Once I was there, I concentrated a bit of light to my hands, and made a projection of myself sitting on the bed. It looked realistic, and until someone touched it, they would not know that it was not really me.

Now that I had finished that, I looked to Amadahy and frowned slightly, for other than her clothes, you could reasonably tell who she was. "Ama-Chan, how are we to escape if you do not look any different from every other day?"

"Oh that's easy!" She said, while snapping her fingers.

Instantly, a puff of some enveloped her so that she became unseen. Once the smoke faded however, she had long orange hair with blonde highlights, pale skin, and blue-green eyes. So basically she looked like every other Light Demon in the Kingdom.

"Now wait a minute!" I said, a little agitated, "If you can change appearance of things, then why did you have to cut my hair?"

"Because I can only change my own appearance silly. I have not worked out changing others yet." She replied.

I nodded quickly, saying, "Let us be on our way."

With that being said, Amadahy and I swiftly made our way to the door of my room, and carefully snuck out of the castle.

An hour later, and Amadahy and I were able to blend in perfectly with everyone else. No one suspected us of being that what we really were, and we were able to enjoy ourselves for the first time in years.

About thirty minutes after that, Amadahy and I decided it was time to blend in with the background, and keep a low profile. With that done, it was quite easy for us to walk right out of the Kingdoms walls not even ten minutes later.

**So I added two chaps in one day...**

**Oh no Hell froze over!**

**Naw jk it's fine... XD **

**Anywho, I thought this chap would never ever end. It was long for me. I was very very glad though that I got to show Akemi and Amadahy's relationship, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Until next time.**


	3. Captured and Recap

"We did it Ama-Chan!" I said exuberantly, throwing my hands up in the air, while I twirled around the small clearing of the forest we found.

"I know! I cannot believe we successfully pulled it off, but we did." Amadahy said smiling (by now she had gone back to her previous looks before we ran away), as she added, "You are finally free Aki-Chan."

I stopped in my tracks, as I processed what Amadahy said. For the first time in my life, I was free to do what I chose with my life. A grin slowly crept it's way across my face, as I yelled at the top of my lungs, "I AM FREE!" My prancing continued immediately afterwards.

"Silly girl, if you yell like that you are bound to get us captured by some creature we cannot see!" Amadahy said, as she giggled at my antics.

"Oh Amadahy, you worry too much." I replied as I rolled me eyes.

If only I would have listened to her though. For unbeknownst to us at the time, my shouting had alerted someone of our presence, and the two of us were being watched from the shadows of the tree canopies.

About an hour later Amadahy and I had set up camp in the clearing that we had stopped at. The reason for this is that the sun was drifting down for the day by the time we were ready to go. With that being said, the two of us did not think it a wise thing venture any further into the forest with out being able to see our surroundings.

I sat crouched around the small fire Amadahy and I made earlier that day, as I waited for her to return from bathing. Personally, I would have preferred us to stay together at all times, and wait to bathe when we got closer to a town or village. However if there is one thing I have learned about water demons from living with Amadahy it is that one should never deny them a chance to be in water. Trust me it does not end pretty if you do.

It was due to this knowledge that against my better wishes I let Amadahy walk to the small pond that was only a few yards away from our small camp.

_I wonder what I shall do first now that I am free._ I thought as I stared at the fire, a small smile graced my face upon such a thought. _Maybe, I could take up a small singing career. Amadahy and I were very fond of the traveling bands that preformed at the castle, and the two of us always wanted to perform in such a way ourselves. So why not follow through with such plans? Plus we play many different instruments'_

My thoughts of freedom did not last long though, as I was jolted from them by the sound of a twig snapping.

Almost instantly I jumped up in a fighting stance, while looking around the area to see if I could find the source of the noise. Finding that it was a lost effort, since night already fell in the Makai and the forest was dark to me, I tried to feel for life force that may be present around me.

The first source of life I encountered was of course Amadahy's , which was easy for me to pick up since I knew her life signature very well. I could tell that she was still out around the area of the pond, so I knew she was not the cause of this unpleasant intrusion.

The second life signature I felt was very foreign to me. It danced in an ominous and foreboding way. A way so disturbing that caused a chill to run down my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. I could tell that the person present was at least four yards to my left, and was close enough to the edge of the clearing to see me, but was far enough away so that I could not see him or her.

_What should I do?_ I thought anxiously. _I am not sure if this person is the only one here. He or she may just be one to watch, so if I try to run then I might get captured by friends of this person, or even a worse foe than them. I would also be leaving Amadahy, and I cannot do that to her! So it seems the only option I have left is to stay here and fight._

I started to think of different battle strategies in my head. I knew at this point that I was either going to be ambushed, or I was going to be the one to initiate the fight. Though I knew it was probably a stupid way to go about the given situation, something in my gut told me I had to start the fight.

Following my instincts, I made my way to the edge of the clearing, opposite of where I felt the person, as to try to bring suspicion to myself, and I walked the around the clearing until I came to the spot where the person spying on me was around. Once there, I lifted my hands up, put them in front of me, and started charging my hands with electricity.

However, fate had different plans for me that night. For right as I was about to follow through with my attack, I heard an all too familiar voice scream my name.

"AKEMI!"

"Oh no!" I said, as I turned around, and bolted through the forest near the pond.

"AMADAHY, I AM ON MY WAY!" I shouted, as the pond came into view.

Once I had broken through the forest barrier and onto the small shore of the pond, I searched furiously for my friend. "AMADAHY! WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted, while tears streamed from my eyes.

I went to yell for Amadahy again, but before I could even form my mouth around my friend's name someone cut me off, shrieking, "AKEMI! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

My I eyes furrowed in confusion, as I went to turn around. Before I could do so, something or someone hit me on the back of my head, knocking me out.

It has been about a month since Amadahy and I were captured at the clearing in which we thought was safe. I woke up an hour after I had been forcibly knocked out. I was thoroughly confused as to what had happened, and as I went to move, I realized that something was restricting my movements. Amadahy was thankfully aware of my coming to, and explained everything to me before I started hyperventilating.

The pair of us were two of six female and ten male demons that had been captured in that area in the past week. The reason our movements were restricted was due to the fact that our hands and feet were shackled. We were being moved to an underground location of some sorts in a remote and desolate part of the Makai. The last thing she said though is what had affected me the most is when she told me we were most likely going to be sold off into slavery.

Instantly my anger flared at the mention of that, and I had tried to tap into my powers, however this was unsuccessful and only made me tired. Amadahy explained to me afterward that the people who captured us had placed a collar around the necks of all the captured demons in order to stop us from being able to control and manipulate the element or source of our power.

The conversation had ended there, and I refused to speak much during the time we were being moved. What had humored me the most the entire time though, was that during the entire time they were moving out all the 'new pets', as I heard one of our capturers call us, I had never once seen any of their faces. The reason for this was for the entire move we were blindfolded.

They all had voices and I could tell which person was which by that, but I had no face to fear. So I refused to be scared the entire time. Amadahy was a bit different though. She had a tendency to be afraid of things that she could not see. So because of this, the ghostly touched she would receive from some of the men slave traders made her fear these people immensely.

Once the slave traders had successfully moved into their underground headquarters, they unshackled our legs, removed our blind folds, and literally threw four or five of us into a cell together.

I thanked the fates that Amadahy had ended up in the same cell that I was in, and swiftly we moved to the back of the cell so that we could scan our surroundings better. Most everything was made of dirt. The walls, the ceiling, and floor were all made of the brown earth. The only thing made of something else were the metal bars that served as a way to block us off from trying to escape. Not that most of the people here would anyway. I mean, it is not like we would even know where to go after we were on the surface world again.

Two weeks after the move, they had at least fifty-five people come in and out constantly looking for slaves to either work around their house, or be chamber maids (if my meaning on this may be unclear, think on it for a few minutes, and I am sure it will become clear).

On one such occasion that a man was looking for a chamber maid, he stopped in front of the Amadahy and I were occupying, and a smile grew across his face as he called over one of the slave traders. The funny thing was that I actually knew who the man was.

His name was Ichiru Gincheko. He was Prince of the Shadow Demons, and at one point was to be my fiancé. However, that ended terribly when I dumped an entire pitcher of wine on his head. It is not that he was unattractive or anything. In fact he was quite handsome with his tousled black hair, orange eyes, and dark tan skin. The thing that bothered me the most was that he was a cad and womanizer, and when you are soon to wed someone, you do not wish to find them in a lip lock with one of your maids.

A few words were exchanged before the slave trader came in, grabbed my arm, and started to drag me toward the exit. It took me a moment to register what was happening, but once I did, my natural instincts kicked in and I unleashed my unrequited rage on the slave trader.

Point of the matter was, I knew that they were going to separate me from Amadahy, and I was not fond of that idea. Although I paid dearly for my actions with a lashing I would not soon forget, but I was able to stay with my friend so all in all my mission was successful.

It was not until three weeks after that incident that Amadahy and I would be taken away from this hell hole a different place that we would learn to call home in our later years.

**Huzzah a new chapter!**

**Sorry about all the exposition at the end but I really didn't want to write any conversations and wanted to get to meeting Youko in the next chapter, so I sped things up a bit.**

**Anyway I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and had this story alerted to them.**

**It makes me smile ^_^!**

**Review and let me know your thoughts constructive criticism is welcomed so long as it is done respectfully and you don't act like an (excuse my french) asshole about it.**

**Thnxbai!**

**Aya Ayame ^_^**


	4. A Private Audience

"Aki-Chan, wake up." I heard a familiar voice say, as the person the voice belonged to lightly shook me.

"Mmmmm… Just a few more minutes Ama-Chan." I mumbled, as I rolled over on my right side, and away from her.

"Fine!" Amadahy started in a snippy tone, "Then do not wake to see the two new people they have brought in that are looking for at least four new slaves to take in! However, if I am taken from here by them and you are not because you are sleeping, then I will not stop them from taking me!"

At that, I shot up and looked into Amadahy's cerulean blue eyes, a mixture of shock and horror was written clearly on my face, while Amadahy's face shone bright with amusement and pleasure.

"I knew that would wake you up." She whispered, as she smiled warmly.

My eyes widened as I looked at my friend, and I said, "You are not right in the head my friend!"

"True enough, but there are more important matters at hand." Amadahy said in a bit of a dark tone.

"What might that be Ama-Chan?" I asked, while my eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

"Well since we can no longer get close enough to the iron grates to see for ourselves, since **someone** was taking her precious time to wake up, I am just going to have to try and explain everything from here." Amadahy said cautiously.

"Alright then." I responded.

"Look out of the grates and tell me if you can see anything different about the guards." She said, as I nodded my head, and looked toward the door of our cell.

At first, I didn't see anything too different about them. They were the same greasy, filthy, disgusting men I had come to loathe with all of my might during my time here. I stared at them all for a few minutes, when I realized it was not their looks that had changed, but their demeanor. I do not know how I could have missed the fear that was rolling off of their bodies in waves.

"Why are they so afraid?" I murmured softly, not really realizing I was speaking out loud.

"So you did notice." Amadahy said, and though I was not looking at her, I could hear the smile in her voice. "The answer to your question is quite simple too. Do you see the two men talking to the Ring Leader of the slave trade?"

I looked to the spot Amadahy had spoke of, and my eyes widened. In front of the grizzly Ring Leader were to men that contrasted greatly in wardrobe and appearance. The man speaking to the Ring Leader wore a black hat that looked as if it was worn from wear. He had on a black mid drift vest, that looked as if it had it's sleeves torn from it, black pants, black shoes, a white sarong (Aya: I didn't know what else to call it), and black strips of cloth were wrapped up and down both of his arms. He had long black hair that was half up in a ponytail, and half flowing down. His eyes were slanted, and from what I could tell from this distance were a violet color. A smirk was constantly on his lips, which to me meant he was very smug. Finally, the last thing I noticed, and I do not know how that is because they were so large even a blind person would see them were his wings.

_So one is a bat demon, and the other is…_ I trailed off in my thoughts, as I looked at the other man.

He stood a few inches taller than the Bat Demon, so he was somewhere around six feet in height. He had long silver hair that hung down his back in a most magnificent way, with silver ears a top his head to match. His ensemble consisted of a white sleeveless shirt, a white sash around his waist, white pants, and white flats. A silver tail flicked it's way to and fro behind him. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, and from his body language, I could tell he was rather indifferent to being here. The only thing that bothered me was that I could not see his face because of how he was standing.

_If only I could see his face._ I thought, a perplexed look crossing my face.

I can only assume that at that time the silver haired man felt my eyes on him, for one of his ears twitched, before he turned his head to the cell Amadahy and I occupied, and locked his gaze with mine.

I was surprised to say the least at how handsome he was, but what really sent me on edge was his eyes. They were a pure golden color that seemed to glow, even in the this dimly lit place. I kept his gaze for a few second more, before, I decide to turn my head, and talk to Amadahy.

"Ama-Chan, who are these men?" I asked once I was facing her again.

Amadahy furrowed her eyebrows out of irritation, before she said, " I am afraid I do not know their names, however; I heard one of the slave traders say that they would be the last customers of the season. He also said that whatever 'leftovers' there were would either be sold to whore houses, or killed. Aki-Chan, I do not think that we would do well in either of those situations. This is our last chance to get out of here!"

I looked at the women at the front of our cell crawling over each other, and trying to make themselves look as though they would be pleasurable in a bed. Then I looked back to the silver haired demon, who was still staring in our cell. However, now his eyes held a sort of curiosity to them, as he watched me.

Turning back to Amadahy, I held her hand in mine, saying, "Dear friend and sister of mine, if you can make it out of here, then I will help you in whatever way I can. But I refuse to make myself look like a common whore in front of these demons, just so that I may get moved into a shinier cage. I would rather die than lose my dignity!"

Tears started streaming from Amadahy's eyes, and mine as well. "Do not worry Aki-Chan, I will never leave you!" Amadahy said, as she embraced me.

A small smile crept on my lips, as I returned her embrace. I was about to say something, when the door to our cell was opened, and one of my least favorite slave traders came into the cell shouting at the women up front.

"Oy! Back the 'ell up all 'ou lot!" The greasy Lizard demon said, as he cracked a whip to get them to listen.

All the women scurried back to let him through, and Amadahy flinched at the sound of the whip. I didn't though, for what did I have to fear since I was already hit with it once before.

Anger flooded through my body, as the Lizard made his way toward me. "Thuh cust'mer wans a private audience wit you." He said, before grabbing my upper left arm roughly and dragging me out of the cell.

Turning around quickly, I looked at Amadahy mouthing **I will be back**, before I was led out of the room we were in and could no longer see her.

A few minutes after I was pulled out of my cell, I was led through a maze of hallways, passing many different rooms that I would have never expected to see down here. My mind trailed off, trying to absorb all that I was seeing, until suddenly I was thrown on the floor of a room, landing hard on my arm.

"Ow." I said softly, as I tried to look at my injured arm.

Before I could do this though, I was swiftly yanked to my feet, and thrust into a hard wooden chair by the Lizard demon. "Now smile pritty for the man, won' 'ou?" He said in a mocking tone.

Looking over at the demon, I clenched my jaw, cocked my head back, and in one fluid movement spat in the demons face.

"Wha, 'ou litle bitch!" The demon yelled, as he raised his hand to hit me. I did not flinch once, as I waited for the back of his hand to make contact with my face. However, the hit never came.

For before I had even noticed he moved, the demon that had called for an audience with me had made his way to the lizard demon, and grabbed his hand. "That is enough!" He said in a harsh tone, though his voice sounded like velvet. "You will take these shackles off of her arms, and then leave. Anything more, and I will personally end you. Understand?"

The Lizard demon shook his head, as the Silver haired demon released his hand. Grabbing his keys from his belt, the Lizard swiftly and clumsily searched for the right key to unlock my shackles. Once he had successfully accomplished that, he grabbed the clanking pieces of metal and ran out of the room.

I chuckled lightly to myself, I immediately began rubbing my sore wrists as I watched him flee in fear, before I heard a velvety voice say, "That was a very bold thing for you to do. It makes me curious as to why you did it."

Looking back to the silver haired demon in front of me, I saw a curious amusement fill his eyes, though his voice and face were void of emotions. Blinking once, I said, "For one his vernacular irritates me terribly, and two he does not scare me. With that said, why should I hold my tongue if I know there is nothing to fear?"

"What if he were to whip you or kill you?" The man asked.

"Well, for the whipping it is not like it would be a new feel for me. I have already been whipped three times since I have been here by the same demon. The one you saw earlier. As for death, if I did not have someone I was trying to protect, I would openly let them kill me." I replied honestly, leaving all emotion clear of my face.

A very faint smile made its way onto the demon's face, as he said, "Tell me Onna, what is your name?"

"It is Akemi of the Light." I said softly, "What is yours?"

I do not think the Silver haired demon expected me ask him that, for his eyes widened a bit. After a moment though he responded saying, "I am Youko Kurama the King of Thieves."

He said his name with such authority and pride, as if he expected me to know who he was. However, I had no clue who he was due to the fact I had never left the Castle of Light growing up and was captured only a few hours after I managed to escape.

"I am sorry, but I am afraid I have no clue who you are." I said seriously.

For the first time since my eyes fell upon this man, I finally was able to see a true emotion cross his face. Complete and utter shock claimed Youko's features, as he said, "How can you not know who I am? You would have to live-"

"In a cage for your entire with out being able to step foot outside of it. Then when you finally manage to escape it, you are captured an put into another cage before you even have time to get a taste of freedom. Yes, I have lived that life." I said, as my eyes started to water.

I lowered my head, so that my hair could hide my face as I felt the small orbs of condensation flow down my cheeks, so that Youko would not be able to see them. However, it seemed as though he had different plans, for I felt Youko slip a finger under my chin, and lift my face up so that my eyes would meet his.

"I am sorry Akemi. I did not mean to make you cry." Youko whispered softly.

"It is alright. You did not know of my living conditions." I responded, as I felt myself grow entranced by his gold eyes.

The small smile I had seen on his face before came back, as Youko wiped away both stream of tears with his thumbs. "Now Akemi, I have something to ask of you. That is if you will listen to my piece."

"I will listen." I whispered, never taking my eyes away from his.

"Well the reason I had requested an audience with you, is that I wish to take you away from this place. I want you to come serve me at my castle, so that way you may not be trapped in this underground hell hole." Youko said, as he moved his finger out from under my chin to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

I closed my eyes, sighing, before I said, "Youko-San, you may think that by moving me from here into your home I will feel indebted to you and that I will be happier there than I would be here. However, you are sadly mistaken." Youko opened his mouth to say something, but I spoke before he could. "Please Youko-San, let me finish. The fact of the matter is I will not be any happier at your castle than I would be here. The only thing that would change for me is that my cage would be bigger and shinier than this one. I would still be controlled by someone else. Unable to leave certain areas unless I was told I could leave them. So if I did not have someone else I needed to take care of, I would deny your request.

However, if you will allow me to continue being bold, I will say that there is one way and only one way I will leave with you."

"I will listen to your request Onna." Youko said, as he patiently waited for me to continue.

"If you will also purchase my friend Amadahy, I will willingly leave with you. I do not care what you do with me when we reach your home, but please bring her as well so that I know she will be alright." I said softly, hoping that I had not royally screwed myself over.

**Dear Lawdy this Chapter took forever!**

**I really actually kind of like it..**

**I wonder where I will have Akemi go after this?**

**Ah well enough of that contemplating any who.**

**Thanks to everyone that faved, commented, and story alerted. I really appreciate it.**

**Let me know what you think of the story. I ask if you critique be respectful.**

**Kthnxbai!**

**Aya Ayame ^_^**


	5. Girl Talk

_Recap:_

_"If you will also purchase my friend Amadahy, I will willingly leave with you. I do not care what you do with me when we reach your home, but please bring her as well so that I know she will be alright." I said softly, hoping that I had not royally screwed myself over._

I sat silently in my chair, as I watched Youko's face capture a sort of pensive appearance, as he deliberated on how he was going to respond.

_Jeesum crow, why did I have to open my mouth? _I thought frantically to myself, as I kept a composed façade on my face. _I am such an idiot sometimes! I really should have just kept quiet. There's no way he'll even consider taking in Amadahy and myself after how bold I have been!_

"Onna!" Youko practically yelled, pulling me from my internal battle, as my head shot up to look at him.

"I am sorry Youko-San, I was… thinking." I whispered honestly, bowing my head in apology.

"Clearly," Youko whispered under his breath.

There was a small silence, before Youko said, "I have decided that I will take both you and your friend with me to my home."

"That is very kind of you, Youko-San." I replied faintly, as a small smile crept its way onto my lips.

"I wouldn't get to happy just yet, my pet." Youko purred, as his eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Why is that Youko-San?" I queried curiously.

"Because, you do not yet know the plans I have in store for you." Youko stated simply, as he ran a hand through my hair.

A chill of fear and curiosity ran down my spine, as Youko spoke, though I did not let any of those emotions make their way onto my face.

Standing up straight, Youko started to walk out of the room, saying, "Come Akemi, there are some things I must take care of before we leave."

I got up swiftly, walking silently behind Youko. I made sure to keep my head down, so that I would not make eye contact with any of the low lives working here.

_I just hope nothing bad happened to Amadahy while I was gone!_ I thought worriedly.

As if on cue, a familiar laugh reached my ears. Looking up, I saw Amadahy chatting lightly with the kumori demon Youko had come in with.

"Aki-Chan!" Amadahy called excitedly, once she recognized I had returned.

"Hello Ama-Chan." I responded with a smile, as I walked over to the cell she was in.

I noticed however, Youko was talking with one of the Lizard demon that had dragged me out of my cell, and assumed he was negotiating our release to him.

"So Aki-Chan, what happened with you and Mr. White over there?" Amadahy asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Ama-Chan nothing of the sort happened! Besides I could ask the same of you and that kumori demon Youko-San is with."

"Ah, but you will not!" Ama-Chan started contentedly, "And that is why I can to whomever I want without having to worry about an onslaught of questions from you."

"That is just because I know you will make the decision that is best for you. You however always have to ask." I replied, glaring playfully at Amadahy.

"But Aki-Chan, if I did not do the things I do you would never talk to anyone of the opposite sex!" Amadahy said softly.

"I do not need a partner though Amadahy!" I said a bit agitatedly.

"Well, I do not believe you." Amadahy said playfully, before seriously saying, "I just want to see you be happy Aki-Chan."

"And I want the same for you Ama-Chan. However, I do not need a man to make me happy."

Amadahy rolled her eyes, whispering, "I swear you are way to pig headed for your own good!"

I opened my mouth to retort, but was stopped when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

Following the appendage, I saw Youko looking at me with a bemused expression, before saying, come it is time to go."

"What about Amadahy?" I questioned quietly.

"Kuronue will make sure she makes it back to base. Now, come there is much ground to travel and not enough time in the day.

I looked back at Amadahy, worry apparent in my eyes. Knowing my feelings, Amadahy mouthed, **Do not worry. I will be fine.**

Nodding my head, I turned around, and followed Youko Kurama out of the cavern we were in, and out into the first rays of sunlight I had seen in roughly two months.


End file.
